Noche de tormenta
by Minaki17
Summary: Es una horrible noche de tormenta, pero esa no es la causa de que Arthur no pueda dormir.


-Buenas noches-dijo Arthur, y cerró la puerta de la habitación.-Y ahora a descansar.

Arthur entró en su dormitorio. Ahora que Alfred y Matthew estaban dormidos y que había acabado con todo el trabajo, lo único que deseaba el inglés era meterse en la cama a leer un buen libro. Cuando acabó de cambiarse se acostó y abrió el libro por donde lo había dejado la noche anterior, pero aun no había acabado la primera página cuando un estruendo le sobresaltó.

-Eso ha sido un trueno-pensó Arthur.-Parece que esta noche habrá tormenta... Será mejor que me duerma ya.

Dejó el libro en la mesilla y se acomodó en la cama, pero antes de poder cerrar los ojos la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente, y Arthur reconoció a la pequeña figura que acababa de entrar.

-¿Qué quieres Alfred?-preguntó el inglés.

-Esto...-empezó a decir el niño.-¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?

-¿Qué pasa, que te da miedo la tormenta?-preguntó Arthur.

-¡No!-exclamó Alfred con aire ofendido.-Es por si te daba miedo a ti.

-Ah, vale- repondió Arthur riéndose.-Bueno, puedes dormir aquí, pero no me molestes ¿eh? Que tengo sueño...

-Que sí, que sí-dijo Alfred mientras se subía a la cama.

-Se te ha olvidado cerrar la puerta...-empezó a decir Arthur, pero un nuevo trueno le interrumpió, seguido de un grito proveniente del pasillo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Alfred, que se había metido debajo de la sábana asustado. Al momento su duda quedó resuelta, pues el autor del grito no era otro que Matthew, que entró corriendo en la habitación acompañado de Kumajirou.

-¡Alfred! ¿Por qué me has dejado solo?-preguntó Matthew medio llorando.

-No llores, que no pasa nada-intentó calmarle Arthur.-Si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir aquí.

-Gra...gracias-respondió Matthew, mientras subía a Kumajirou a la cama.

-No, no, el oso en la cama no-dijo Arthur mientras empujaba a Kumajirou fuera de la cama.

-Pero es que él también está asustado, ¿verdad Kumakichi?-preguntó el niño al oso.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el oso.

-Nunca se va a aprender tu nombre, Mattie-se rio Alfred, que ya se había quitado la sábana de la cabeza.

-Eso no importa ahora-dijo Arthur.-Matthew, el oso no puede dormir aquí, no cabemos.

-Sí cabemos-respondió el niño abrazando al oso.

-¡No cabemos!-gritó Alfred desde el otro lado.-Voy a caerme por aquí

-No hace falta que grites, Alfred-le riñó Arthur.

-¡Pero mira! Tengo medio cuerpo fuera-protestó Alfred.-Mattie, baja al oso

-Nooo-respondió Matthew

-Callaos ya, por favor-suplicó Arthur, a quien le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

Los dos niños seguían discutiendo cuando de repente un rayo cruzó el cielo y la ventana de la habitación se abrió a causa del viento.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!-chillaron los gemelos, que se tiraron encima de Arthur.

-¡Tranquilos, dejad de chillar, que no pasa nada!-gritó el inglés.

-¡Un rayo! ¡Va a entrar un rayo y nos va a matar!-empezó a gritar Alfred.

-¡Nooo! ¡Haz algo, Arthur!- le pidió Matthew.

-No va a entrar ningún rayo, ¿vale?-dijo Arthur, que se levantó a cerrar la ventana.-Mirad, ya está cerrada, ya no puede pasar nada.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Matthew.

-Seguro-contestó Arthur, metiéndose de nuevo en la cama.-Y ahora a dormir, que mañana hay que madrugar.

Arthur cerró los ojos para dormir, al igual que los niños. La habitación se quedó en silencio. Entonces, en medio de la oscuridad, se escuchó la voz de Alfred.

-¿Arthur?

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-gruñó el inglés.

-¿Puedes encender una lamparita?-preguntó el niño.

Arthur se levantó, encendió una lámpara, la puso en la mesilla que había al lado de Alfred y se volvió a acostar.

-Arthur, ¿puedes poner otra a mi lado?-preguntó entonces Matthew tímidamente.

-¿No podrías habérmelo dicho cuando estaba de pie?-dijo Arthur, que volvió a levantarse para encender otra lámpara.

-Estás molestando a Arthur, Mattie-dijo Alfred.

-Cierra el pico, Alfred-exclamó Arthur, visiblemente enfadado, mientras colocaba otra lámpara al lado de Matthew.-Ya está, y ahora a dormir.

La habitación entonces volvió a quedarse en silencio, sólo iluminada con la tenue luz de las dos lamparitas. Arthur ya estaba totalmente relajado y tranquilo, estaba medio dormido cuando algo lo despertó de nuevo.

-Arthur-le llamó Alfred.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡Se puede saber qué te pasa otra vez!-respondió el inglés de mal humor.

-No tengo sueño

-Pues yo sí-contestó Arthur.-Intenta dormirte, y no hables más, que vas a despertar a tu hermano.

-Yo tampoco tengo sueño-dijo Matthew.

-Cuéntanos un cuento, anda-le pidió Alfred.

-Hum... ¿Me juráis que si os cuento un cuento os dormís?-preguntó Arthur.

-Sí-respondieron los dos niños alegremente.

Arthur entonces empezó a contarles uno de los muchos cuentos que conocía. Estaba muy cansado, pero hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que los dos hermanos consiguieran dormirse. Tras tres cuentos, Arthur se dio cuenta de que los niños ya estaban dormidos.

-Por fin-pensó Arthur. Se volvió a acomodar en la cama, y ya estaba dispuesto a dormirse cuando de repente sintió fuertes golpes en las costillas. Descubrió entonces que el autor de esos golpes era Alfred, que estaba pegando patadas mientras dormía.-Este niño no se está quieto ni durmiendo.

Arthur entonces se giró hacia el lado donde dormía Matthew.-Este al menos no se mueve-pensó el inglés, y cerró los ojos.

-Arthur, Arthur-empezó a llamar Matthew.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has despertado?-le miró Arthur.

-Arthur, Alfred se ha acabado mi sirope de maple-se quejó el niño sin abrir los ojos.

Arthur se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en sueños, e intentó callarlo.

-Shhh Matthew-dijo el inglés, y el niño dejó de hablar.

Todo volvía a estar silencioso, pero entonces se escuchó un extraño ruido, parecido a un gruñido.

-¿De dónde viene ese ruido?- se preguntó Arthur, y empezó a mirar alrededor, hasta que se dio cuenta que esos gruñidos eran culpa de Kumajirou, que finalmente sí estaba durmiendo en la cama.-Pues anda que...

Ese lado era demasiado ruidoso, pensó, así que se giró hacia el otro lado, donde estaba durmiendo Alfred, que ya no se movía. Estaba ya tranquilo cuando de repente recibió un tremendo golpe en el ojo. Alfred le había dado un puñetazo.

-¡Agh! ¿Cómo puede tener tanta fuerza?-exclamó Arthur, mientra por su mente pasaban todos los insultos y maldiciones que se sabía.-No puedo seguir así, necesito dormir...

* * *

><p>Llegó la mañana, y como siempre Alfred se tiró encima de Matthew para despertarlo.<p>

-¡Buenos días, Mattie!-saludó Alfred muy contento.-Te he vuelto a ganar, me he despertado antes.

-Hola-dijo Matthew mientras bostezaba y se restregaba los ojos.-Oye, ¿y Arthur?

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó Alfred, que hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.-Seguro que está abajo preparando el desayuno, ¡vamos!

Los dos niños bajaron de la cama, y fueron hasta la cocina, pero para su sopresa Arthur no estaba allí.

-¿Estará en su despacho?-preguntó Matthew a su hermano.

-No sé, pero tenemos que encontrarle, me muero de hambre-respondió Alfred.

Los niños salieron de la cocina, y se dirigieron al despacho del inglés, pero cuando atravesaron el salón descubrieron a Arthur durmiendo en el sofá. Al verlo se acercaron a él e intentaron despertarlo.

-Arthur, Arthur-le llamaba Alfred mientras le tiraba del pelo. -Despierta, que ya es de día.

-¿Eh?- dijo Arthur mientras intentaba levantarse.

-¿Por qué estás durmiendo en el sofá?-preguntó Matthew.

-Sí, ¿y por qué tienes un ojo morado?-le preguntó Alfred.

-Hum...-dijo Arthur mientras miraba a Alfred con mala cara, y se volvió a acostar.-Creo que voy a dormir un poco más.

-¿Eh? ¿Y el desayuno?-preguntó Matthew.

-Eres un vago, Arthur-dijo Alfred.


End file.
